


Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow

by minkeys



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Love Confessions, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Porn with Feelings, Self-Esteem Issues, Strangers to Lovers, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkeys/pseuds/minkeys
Summary: The way to a man's heart is through his favorite starter pokemon, didn't you know?





	Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> written for a dear friend of mine~
> 
> enjoy!

It's finally happening.

After months of talking out every detail and doing some extensive research (read: Jeonghan and Mingyu watching one porno together while Mingyu sat immobile and praying for the sweet release of death the entire time), Mingyu and Jeonghan are finally taking their relationship to the next level.

They’re gonna have _sex._

Mingyu is totally ready for this.

Like 99% ready.

_Breathe breathe breathe breathe god keep breathing it'll be okay-_

Over the rushing of blood in his head, Mingyu can hear Jeonghan's worried voice trying to calm him down before he hurts himself.

"Mingyu, are you okay? We don't have to do this if you don't want to, you know?"

Jeonghan sounds more concerned than Mingyu was expecting and for that he feels his own heart sink. The last thing he wanted to do is upset or scare Jeonghan, and yet here he is. Panic attacks don't make for the best foreplay.

Mingyu shakes his head quickly. He might be scared, but he knows what he wants. He and Jeonghan have been skirting around with the idea of finally having "real" sex. ("Jeonghan, what does _real_ sex even mean?" "It means you fuck my ass, Mingyu.")

If he's honest with himself, Mingyu is scared shitless about the idea of it.

Hurried handjobs and over-too-quickly blowjobs are one thing, but what if he hurts Jeonghan? He's never done anything remotely close to _real sex_ and he doesn't know if he'll be any good at it. But Jeonghan seemed so excited when Mingyu said they could try it that there's no way he could take it back now.

He just needs a minute to breathe.

“Do you want to stop?” Jeonghan asks, rubbing small circles on his back.

Mingyu drops his head, shame coloring his face bright red.

“Why is this so important to you?” Jeonghan asks softly. “I don’t want to upset you, but we really don’t need to do this. You don’t need to prove anything to me or yourself. And before you ask,” he says quickly as Mingyu’s brow furrows, “this is not me backing out or saying I don’t want it or trying to change your mind. This is me trying to get you to see that we don’t need sex to have a healthy relationship.”

"I mean, don't you want to?" Mingyu asks quietly.

"Not if it's going to upset you like this. No momentary pleasure is worth that. I never should have rushed this, and I'm sorry for that Mingyu."

Mingyu suddenly becomes completely aware of how naked they both are and quickly reaches for a shirt and a pair of sweatpants off the floor and dresses himself, ignoring the sad look in Jeonghan's eyes. Jeonghan waits a beat and then grabs a pair of his own. He stays silent and waits for Mingyu to come to him.

“Can you please hold me?” Mingyu asks quietly, tears causing his voice to waver. He tries not to fold in on himself, but he feels far too vulnerable for his own liking.

Jeonghan pulls him into a gentle yet firm embrace and Mingyu realizes that Jeonghan is his home. He buries his face in Jeonghan’s neck and lets the tears come. Every ugly, insecure thought that has been at the forefront of Mingyu’s mind for days is silenced the longer he’s in Jeonghan’s arms.

After a while, Mingyu’s tears have dried and Jeonghan has maneuvered them under the covers.

“Hey Mingyu, what’s say we spend the rest of the day in bed? Maybe watch some movies and have breakfast for dinner? How does that sound? I could whip up some waffles, maybe add some chocolate chips. I can drink all of your fancy organic orange juice and then pretend I didn’t when you ask me about it, hmm?”

That causes Mingyu to finally laugh, imagining the innocent look on Jeonghan's face every single time Mingyu asks if Jeonghan drank all his juice, because yes, he always does.

“There’s my sunshine,” Jeonghan smiles.

“Can we sleep first?” Mingyu asks. His body has gone through just about every emotion in his mental rolodex and he feels more than ready to give it a rest.

He’s so tired he barely sees Jeonghan’s responding nod, choosing instead to burrow as close as he can in Jeonghan’s arms and knocking out.

~

He wakes up to the unexplainable urge to sneeze and realizes that the tickle he feels in his nose is Jeonghan's hair, gone wild without a rubber band to tie it away. Normally he would feign annoyance just to see Jeonghan's pouty expression, but this time he just blows the hair back on his boyfriend's still sleeping face and holds him even closer.

About last night...

It’s not that Mingyu doesn’t love Jeonghan, because he completely does. He’s so in love with Jeonghan it’s almost embarrassing. If he could hire a skywriter to tell all of Korea just how much he loves Yoon Jeonghan, he would. (Never mind the fact that Jeonghan would probably kill him just for thinking about something so _embarrassing_.)

And it’s not that he’s particularly hung up on them making love either. (Jeonghan would also kill him if he heard him calling their sex “love making.” Mingyu doesn’t care though, he loves Jeonghan and their sex is just an extension of their love together.)

It’s just on some subconscious level, Mingyu is _sure_ that Jeonghan will leave him once he gives it up to him.

Now Mingyu doesn't think Jeonghan is the type to do that, but then again he never thought Jeonghan would look his way either. Mingyu isn’t exactly his type, after all. He knows who he is and knows that a sheepish introvert like himself had no real chance with a literal god among men like Jeonghan.

He remembers the first time he saw Jeonghan on campus as he was on the way to the library and his heart just about somersaulted out of his chest. He’d seen beautiful people on magazine covers and in movies, but they paled in comparison to Jeonghan’s radiance. All he did was walk past Mingyu for no more than three seconds and Mingyu knew it was all over.

After that day, Mingyu kept an eye out for Jeonghan every time he was on campus. It wasn’t a creepy thing, either. It was just that nobody made Mingyu feel so alive before and he was desperate for just one more minute in Jeonghan’s presence.

That is, of course, until he was actually in Jeonghan’s presence again. Then he wished he was quite literally anywhere else.

All he wanted to do was sit in the library in peace and quiet and finish the last chapter of reading he had for his history class tomorrow. He’d followed the same routine for the past 12 weeks in a row with no interruptions, so why should today be any different? He sat down in the seat he always chose (closest to the bathrooms and the elevator, but far enough away that people wouldn’t be able to immediately seek him out) and was ready to get to work.

Mingyu pulled out his book, headphones, and history folder and notebook and opened up to chapter 9 and began to read. He hadn’t noticed how much time had passed until he glanced to the clock at his left and saw that two whole hours had passed in an instant. He still had about half an hour until his bus came, so he decided to take a quick look through his notes to make sure everything he wrote was actually legible. About halfway through the first page, he became aware of someone setting their stuff down across the table he was sitting at. He quickly moved his belongings closer to his side of the table and was ready to continue highlighting when he heard was he thought was the person talking to him.

_Ugh, great._

Mingyu argued with himself as to whether or not he should pretend like he didn’t hear them and continue working. It's not that he hated people, he just didn't ever know what the fuck to say to them. It seems like the part of his brain responsible for being around other human begins took a vacation a long time ago and has yet to return.

Eventually Mingyu came to the conclusion that he was not, in fact, a giant cunt. He pulled out an earbud and looked up, about to ask the person to repeat themselves, when he saw them.

That angel from the other day.

 _God, they look even better up close_ , Mingyu thought.

He quickly realized he was staring at this unassuming person who probably just wanted to ask if Mingyu had a pen he could borrow or something.

“I’m sorry,” Mingyu whispered, mindful of the librarian sitting not 20 feet from him, “Did you say something?”

“I just wanted to say thanks for moving your stuff a little, you didn’t have to.” The person across from him gave a small smile and Mingyu’s heart clenched. The way they pursed his lips made them look just like a…

“Squirtle?”

“Excuse me?”

Oh fuck.

_Fuck!_

“Oh god, I’m so sorry.” Mingyu bowed his head quickly. “It’s just, you smiled and I- I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“Do I look like a squirtle to you?” they asked, voice carefully neutral.

Mingyu was at a loss for words. The first and likely only time he got to speak to the most beautiful person he’s ever seen with his own two eyes and he compares them to a fucking _pokemon_.

He can just hear Minghao’s voice in his head reminding him that this is why Mingyu is still a virgin at 22-going-on-23.

He’s having trouble disputing it.

It seems he hasn’t gravely insulted them yet, because they duck their head and try to muffle a snort in their hand. Their hair falls into their face and Mingyu has to clench his fist under the table to stop himself from reaching out and seeing if it’s as soft as it looks.

“I’m sorry for laughing,” they say in between giggles, “but that’s got to be the-” _worst, weirdest, nerdiest, dumbest-_ “sweetest thing I’ve heard all day.”

“Huh?” Mingyu says dumbly.

There’s no way this angel thinks being compared to a fucking turtle pokemon is in any way endearing. Mingyu must be on crack. He has no idea where he would have gotten it, but that has to be it. He smoked crack and now he’s on a massive crack high. It makes about as much sense as someone taking being called a squirtle as a compliment.

“That’s the blue turtle looking one, right?” they ask.

Mingyu nods slowly, not trusting his voice.

“That’s clearly the cutest one, so you must think I’m cute, huh?”

They smile, baring their teeth and Mingyu can practically feel his heart liquefying in his chest.

He finds himself nodding again before he can stop himself and it only seems to make them even happier.

“Well aren’t you sweet,” they croon. “My name is Yoon Jeonghan. It’s nice to meet you…?”

“Mingyu.” He blurts out. “Kim Mingyu.”

“Charmed.” Jeonghan smiles.

The thing is that Mingyu actually believes them.

Jeonghan’s gaze is too much for Mingyu and he has to duck away, hiding his face in his shoulder so Jeonghan doesn’t see his quickly reddening cheeks. He glances up at the clock and almost breaks his neck doing a double take.

His train leaves in 5 minutes and campus is at least 10 minutes away if he power-walks.

“Shit shit shit shit shit shit!” Mingyu mutters as he quickly gathers his supplies, trying to keep his freakout under wraps until he’s out of Jeonghan’s earshot. He doesn’t think frantic running and hyperventilating is going to get him a second date.

Speaking of, Jeonghan looks worried at Mingyu’s sudden outburst, but he quite literally has no time to explain.

“I’m so sorry,” Mingyu says as he pulls his backpack on, “but I really need to go. I’ll see you around!”

He leaves without waiting for an answer, waiting until he’s out of the building before making a dead run for the bus terminals.

By some miracle, he manages to just squeeze on before the doors closed on him, collapsing into a seat and trying to control his breathing.

Looking back on it, he’s not sure which had his heart beating faster: the run, or Jeonghan.

If anybody asks, he’ll say it’s the run.

~

Mingyu hears a grumble next to him and looks over to see Jeonghan slowly waking up.

No matter how many times he sees it happen, Mingyu will never get over how adorable his boyfriend is when they wake up. It doesn’t matter how many hours of sleep he got the night before, Jeonghan always wakes up exhausted with the most disgruntled look on his face. It’s like he’s angry at his body for denying him the bliss of being asleep, mixed with the annoyance that he was woken up in the first place.

Mingyu thinks it’s the sweetest thing.

Especially now when Jeonghan’s hair is so wild that it looks like a bird could pop its head out at any moment and look for food for its babies.

Yeah, Mingyu decides Jeonghan would _definitely_ be the Disney prince that got woken up by the birds in his hair.

“Good morning beautiful,” he smiles, reaching out for a good morning kiss.

Jeonghan simply grumbles and turns away, deeming it wholly too early for this kind of behavior.

Mingyu expects as much and smiles as he brushes some hair away from Jeonghan’s neck and places a soft kiss there, relishing in the quiet sigh Jeonghan lets out despite himself.

He gets up to start the coffee machine, knowing that without it he won’t see his boyfriend leave bed for the rest of the day and they have class to get to this afternoon.

As he’s waiting for the coffee to percolate, he feels a sudden flush of shame as the memories from last night come flooding back.

He can’t believe he lost his cool so completely. He really did think he was ready.

Granted, he’d never had sex with anybody before Jeonghan, barely had his first kiss before him, so it wasn’t an understatement to say that Mingyu was feeling overwhelmed with the sudden jump-start his sex life got.

Don’t get him wrong, the sex they already had was amazing. Beyond amazing, in fact.

Jeonghan was always so… _receptive_ to Mingyu’s touch that there was never a doubt in his mind that he might have been doing something wrong.

It’s just that Mingyu couldn’t help but feel ashamed that Jeonghan was basically holding his hand throughout his own sexual exploration. He thought Jeonghan deserved to be with someone who didn’t spend half his time on Urban Dictionary looking up whatever new sex term Jeonghan used casually, and then immediately deleting his internet history.

Jeonghan deserved someone as brave and cool and adventurous as he was, and that just wasn’t Mingyu. No matter how much he tried, he just couldn’t see any outcome where Jeonghan wouldn’t leave Mingyu once he got bored or realized that the sex wasn’t good enough to stick around.

It’s completely shitty to assume that Jeonghan would ever do that, but Mingyu can’t get that voice in the back of his head to shut the fuck up about it.

Not to mention that he had no idea how _his_ penis was supposed to get in _Jeonghan's_ asshole without causing an extreme amount of pain that he wasn't comfortable inflicting. The one porno Jeonghan managed to convince Mingyu to watch was filled with cheesy dialogue and too many close up shots of some poor man's asshole which left Mingyu feeling more uncomfortable with the idea of anal sex than he was beforehand.

Mingyu placed that experience in the furthest reaches of his subconscious in a box in a room in a house made of stainless steel and threw away the key.

God, he really needs to talk to Jeonghan about this, but every time he tries to he just thinks of how hurt Jeonghan will look when he realizes how Mingyu views him in his head and he chickens out. Mingyu can barely believe that Jeonghan likes him half the time when he thinks about his beautiful, glamorous friends; he doesn’t want to ruin it by revealing his ugly insecure underbelly.

 _It’s too early for this_ , he laments as he pours himself a cup of still hot coffee.

Before he can fall any further into his own pit of despair, he hears a deep groan and has only a moment to move out of the way before Jeonghan barrels towards the coffee pot. He mechanically reaches for his own mug and fills it almost to the brim, bringing it to his lips before the last drop from the pot met his mug. Mingyu doesn’t know how Jeonghan does it.

He waits until Jeonghan’s cup is drained and the caffeine has had enough time to start pumping through his body before pressing a tentative kiss to his forehead.

The way Jeonghan melts against him makes Mingyu feel even worse for his earlier thoughts, but now isn’t the time to focus on that. There’s a very small window between dead-to-the-world sleeping Jeonghan and shining-star-of-the-world Jeonghan where he’s just soft boyfriend Jeonghan and Mingyu refuses to waste a second of it.

He moves back to the kitchen table and sits down before pulling Jeonghan’s pliant body towards him and positioning him on his lap. Mingyu lets Jeonghan situate himself before reaching up and gently untangling the knots littered throughout Jeonghan’s sleep-rustled hair.

If Mingyu had to pick a favorite activity with Jeonghan, it would hands down be moments like this where he got free access to Jeonghan’s pride and joy. ("My penis?" "No, Jeonghan! Your _hair_!") He learned pretty quickly that Jeonghan was not of fan of people touching his hair (outside of Mingyu cautiously pulling it when Jeonghan blows him, but even that took weeks of Jeonghan convincing Mingyu that it was okay) because it made him feel used.

It seemed that he either trusted Mingyu enough to allow this intimate act, or was simply still too tired to fight it off. Mingyu likes to think it’s the first one.

Once Jeonghan’s hair is once again smooth and tangle free, Mingyu keeps his fingers at the base of Jeonghan’s neck and begins to slowly scritch at his head, just waiting for him to let out an almost feline-like sigh of approval. (He refuses to call it a purr out loud in case Jeonghan thinks he's trying to drop hints that he wants Jeonghan to dress up like a kinky catboy.)

“How did you sleep?” Mingyu finally asks. As much as he wishes they could spend all day cuddled together like this, they both have class later.

“Not enough,” Jeonghan replies, like always. “But it was nice while it lasted.”

“Yeah? What did you dream about?” Mingyu smiles. He loves that Jeonghan trusts him enough to tell him these things.

“You.”

“Aw, Jeonghan how cu-” Mingyu starts, grinning.

“Naked.”

The smile drops off Mingyu’s face and he suddenly _really_ needs to take a shower far, far away from Yoon Jeonghan.

He jumps up and makes a dead run for the bathroom.

“Wow would you look at the _time_! I’m gonna be late if I don’t-”

“Your class doesn’t start for 5 hours, Mingyu.” Jeonghan says, laughter barely hidden in his voice.

“ _I’m gonna be really late if I don’t leave right now!_ ” he says even louder, trying to drown out Jeonghan’s peals of laughter as he heads for the bathroom.

 _At least he’s not mad about last night_ , Mingyu thinks as he turns the shower on.

Just as he’s about to step in the shower, he hears Jeonghan from the other side of the bathroom door.

“Are you sure you don’t wanna know? You had my dick in your mouth and you were doing that thing with your tongue that I taught you last month and-“

Mingyu groans as he drops his head on the tile wall and prays for the sweet release of death. He’d like to get through one shower without thoughts of Jeonghan popping up and causing him to silently jerk off because really, it just wastes water.

The smug grin on Jeonghan’s face when he finally gets out shows that maybe Mingyu isn’t as silent as he could have been.

~

The rest of the afternoon passes by in much the same way as it always does.

Jeonghan spends most of the morning getting ready while Mingyu makes breakfast, complains that Mingyu is ignoring him because Mingyu won't kiss him while he's cooking ("Not around the food, Jeonghan!" "It's just a kiss." "It is literally never _just_ a kiss with you, now go sit down.") and finishing up any leftover homework for the rest of the afternoon before getting ready to head to school together.

At least, that is until Jeonghan decides to mention the Mingyu-shaped elephant in the room.

He's sitting on the bed while Mingyu roots through his closet looking for his favorite hoodie, silently wondering just how to mention last night without actually mentioning it, before realizing that miscommunication is for straight people and just spits it out.

"Are you afraid to have sex with me?"

Subtlety never was Jeonghan's strong suit.

Mingyu freezes, bent over a hamper overflowing with Jeonghan's clothes.

He has two options here. He can pretend that he didn't hear Jeonghan and continue rooting through his clothes and deny that this almost conversation ever happened which will likely cause a rift in their relationship from which there will be no return, or he can turn around and actually _talk_ to his boyfriend.

Mingyu supposes he could also run as far away from his apartment as possible, adopt a new personality and live his life as a rice farmer, but he doesn't know where his running shoes are off the top of his head so maybe that's not a solid plan either.

He takes a deep breath and stands up, praying that this isn't it. That this won't be the end of them.

"No," he murmurs, fighting with himself not to let any tears fall.

He hears Jeonghan get up but can’t make himself turn around. His shame is almost palpable, like he can _feel_ Jeonghan judging him.

“Did I go too far last night?” Jeonghan asks slowly, almost timidly. “I know I can come on kinda strong sometimes and it can be hard to say no to me when I want something and I _really_ wanted you last night so if I did something – if I took advantage of you - I am so sorry, Mingyu.”

Mingyu whips around at that, eyes wide with shock.

“No! God no, Jeonghan it’s not like that at all. It’s not your fault at all,” he affirms. “If anything it’s my fault for being such a fucking _freak_ and -”

“Whoa, wait a minute there, why are you talking about yourself like that?”

Jeonghan tentatively reaches out to Mingyu, but Mingyu recoils, too ashamed to allow Jeonghan to touch him. He has to look away from the pain in Jeonghan’s eyes.

“Mingyu, please talk to me,” Jeonghan pleads. “I’m not going to judge you here, I love you. I just want you to be happy and you’re clearly not happy right now.”

The sincerity in Jeonghan’s voice is the straw that breaks the camel’s back and the floodgates open. Mingyu collapses against the hamper and slides to the floor, hiccupping sobs the only sound in the room.

Mingyu wishes nothing more than to dissolve into the floor right now, wishes that he decided to run away and farm some fucking rice, because there’s no way he’s leaving this room with Jeonghan still his boyfriend.

He hears shuffling and assumes Jeonghan is trying to maneuver his way around Mingyu’s crying body so he can leave this place as soon as possible, so the sudden pressure of another body sliding down and sitting next to his own comes as a shock to him. He tries to move away so Jeonghan can't see him crying, but Jeonghan pulls him close before twining their fingers together.

He manages to look up long enough to see Jeonghan pulling a discarded t-shirt off the floor and giving it a quick smell test before deeming it good enough and reaching up to dry Mingyu’s tears.

Mingyu wants to cry even more when he realizes it’s the shirt he wore the first time he ever spoke to Jeonghan, back in the library when he compared him to a fucking squirtle and somehow still got a phone number after all was said and done.

“Come back to me, sugar,” Jeonghan says softly. “Don’t shut me out here, please.”

Mingyu sniffles and tries to calm down enough that he can talk without sobbing, but it seems he hasn’t cried himself out just yet.

“I’m s-sorry,” Mingyu chokes out.

“There’s no need to apologize here,” Jeonghan reassures, tilting his head on Mingyu’s shoulder. “If you need to cry, you cry it all out. I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”

Mingyu shakes his head quickly, dislodging Jeonghan in the process.

“We have to get to class soon and if we don’t leave now we’re gonna be late and -”

“Mingyu breathe, please. I don't know _how_ you're thinking about school right now, but this is so much more important. Missing one class will not ruin our grades,” he placates, rubbing Mingyu’s arms soothingly. “Now where’s your phone?”

“Huh? Why do you need my phone?” Mingyu asks as he reaches in his pants pocket to pull out his phone.

Jeonghan takes it and quickly unlocks it before sending someone a quick text and returning it back to Mingyu before he has a chance to wonder when Jeonghan realized Mingyu's passcode is Jeonghan’s birthday.

“There,” Jeonghan says. “I just texted Minghao saying you weren’t going to be in class today because you have really bad diarrhea and you need him to take notes for you.”

Mingyu stops wiping at his tears for a moment.

“You what?”

“Diarrhea; it’s a foolproof excuse. Nobody wants to call you on your shit – literally – and people are so grossed out by the very _idea_ of it that they’ll do anything to get you to stop taking about poop, like taking notes for you in class.” Jeonghan says matter-of-factly. “You have no idea how many times diarrhea has saved my life over the years.”

When Mingyu saw Jeonghan for the first time all those months ago on campus, he thought he was an angel. Looking at him now, sitting in a pile of Mingyu’s dirty clothes and talking about poop, he knows he was right.

“You love me,” Mingyu says breathlessly after a moment taking in the person sitting in front of him. “You really do love me, don’t you?”

“Of course I love you, Mingyu.” Jeonghan smiles.

“No, I mean you _really_ love me.” Mingyu clarifies. “Enough to talk about my hypothetical poop.”

“Yes,” Jeonghan chuckles, not seeming to understand why that distinction is so important. “I love you and your bad digestion.”

“God I’m so sorry,” Mingyu cries, throwing his arms around Jeonghan and inadvertently tackling him to the ground.

“I already said you don’t need to apologize to me, Mingyu.” Jeonghan squeezes out, his voice muffled by Mingyu’s, well, _everything_ currently sitting on top of him.

“No, it’s not that,” Mingyu sits up, pulling Jeonghan with him. “You asked me if I was afraid to have sex with you and I said no, and that was the truth. I’m not afraid of having sex with you, I’m afraid of _you_. Or at least I was.”

“You’re afraid of me?” Jeonghan asks, his voice wounded.

“No, I mean _yes_ , but not like that,” Mingyu babbles. “Let me explain?”

Jeonghan nods slowly, his eyes still confused and hurt.

Mingyu takes a deep breath before saying, “Jeonghan, you are one of the most magnificent people I have ever known. You are absolutely breathtaking, the most stunning person I’ve ever met really. You’re also one of the most charming and outgoing people I know,” Jeonghan ducks his head to hide the blush that always comes up when Mingyu compliments him like this. “But more than that, you’re endlessly kind. You make everyone around you fall in love with you because you’re the type of person people dream about at night when they think about a perfect partner. And that’s why you’re so goddamn terrifying.

“You’re everything I’m not. You can walk into a room and light it up just by smiling, whereas I walk into a room and hope to god nobody pays too much attention to me. I can’t use bathrooms in public unless I’ve been in it once before because I’m afraid of new things and I can’t talk on the phone unless I absolutely have to, and even then I have to spend at least an hour talking myself up to do it. I only have one person I can call my friend and that’s because I’ve known Minghao since we were seven and now we’re stuck together whether we like it or not. I’ve never been outgoing or charming or witty like you and that’s why I’m so afraid you’re gonna get tired of me once you realize that there’s nothing special about me aside from the sex.“

Mingyu takes a deep breath, wiping away the tears that inevitably starting falling the second he started talking. He lowers his head and tries to control his breathing because the last thing he needs right now is an asthma attack on top of everything else.

“Mingyu, can you look at me?” Jeonghan asks slowly, as if Mingyu is a scared animal.

Mingyu manages to look up and wipe away a few more tears despite every instinct yelling at him to look away before Jeonghan can see him for who he really is.

Jeonghan reaches out and rubs away a tear that was hanging on the bridge of Mingyu’s nose before asking, “Do you want to know why I love you, Kim Mingyu?”

Without waiting for a response, he continues, “Because when you look at me I feel like I _matter_. I feel like you’re seeing me for more than just what I look like and I _need_ that. I need somebody to look at me like I’m more than just a pretty boy, like I’m more than just what I look like on the outside. I never had that before I met you. People only saw me as far as getting me in bed, but they weren’t interested in anything after that.

“You know what people always call me? Pretty,” Jeonghan spits out, his voice hard.  “I fucking hate it. I hate these creeps that take one look at me and my hair and my clothes and they fucking feminize and demean who I am. When I saw you in the library I thought you were just another guy who wanted to get in my pants, and then you know what you did? This gorgeous guy who was all curled up on himself that looked at me like I had the answers to life itself called me a fucking squirtle. A _pokemon_.”

Mingyu laughs, a few stray tears falling down his cheeks.

“I knew I needed to talk to you again but then you pulled a Cinderella and ran out of there before I could even ask your number. We only talked for maybe 5 minutes but it was the best 5 minutes I can remember having. Mingyu, I love you. You let me drink your fancy orange juice without getting mad and you don’t mind vacuuming once a week because of how much hair I shed and you don’t mind that I fall asleep when you talk about your calculus class because you know how tired I am from my literature class. You just,” he gasps for air, “You care about me, Mingyu. And I’ve never had that before. So if you think I’m gonna let you go without a fight, you’ve got another thing coming.”

Jeonghan’s eyebrows are furrowed and he is basically the epitome of seriousness, so his shock at Mingyu laughing right at him is not all undeserved.

“Ya, Kim Mingyu! I just poured my heart out to you and you’re laughing at me? I should -”

Mingyu leans forward and gives Jeonghan a big, wet smooch, effectively shutting him up.

“Have I told you how much I love you yet today?” Mingyu asks, a goofy grin on his face.

“Maybe,” Jeonghan pouts. “But it bears repeating.”

“I love you,” Mingyu says, pressing a kiss to Jeonghan’s pouty lips. “I love you,” he says as he presses a kiss to Jeonghan’s nose. “I love you,” left cheek. “I love you,” right cheek. “I love you,” forehead. “I love you, Yoon Jeonghan.”

“So embarrassing,” Jeonghan mutters before pulling Mingyu in for a kiss. Not one to be outdone though, he presses a kiss to Mingyu’s neck and whispers, “I love you, Kim Mingyu,” before licking along Mingyu’s sensitive jawline.

Mingyu shudders, his head falling on Jeonghan’s shoulder.

“Ah, I'm sorry. This clearly isn't the time to try something like this, I just-" Jeonghan starts.

Mingyu cuts him off by pressing a kiss to his lips, slow and tender at first but turning harsh in an instant. He twines his fingers in Jeonghan's hair and pulls, allowing more access for him to slip his tongue in and hear Jeonghan's muffled moans.

"Are you sure about this?" Jeonghan asks when he finally manages to pull away from Mingyu for a moment.

“Yes,” he says firmly. “I'm sure. I want to do this with you.”

“Really?” Jeonghan asks, voice hopeful. “Because we don’t have to. I know we just had that big heart to heart but you don’t need to, like, reward me with sex or anything like that.”

“No, that’s not it,” Mingyu explains, “I want to make love to you right now because I’ve never been more in love with you. I want to show you how much I love you, how much you mean to me.”

Jeonghan is silent for a moment before shoving Mingyu away and quickly getting up.

“Gah, why do you have to call it that? It’s so embarrassing,” he whines, hiding his quickly reddening face. “It’s just _sex_.”

Mingyu chuckles before getting up and wrapping his arms around Jeonghan, pulling him in tight.

“It might technically be _just sex_ , but it’s never _just_ anything when I’m with you. I love you so much and when we make love, it’s proof of that. I’m able to use my body to show you how much I love you and I could never refer to it as anything else.”

Jeonghan gulps, Mingyu’s words affecting him in ways he refuses to acknowledge.

"But you're going to have to show me what to do," Mingyu whispers nervously. "I don't want to hurt you here."

"Even if I want you to?" Jeonghan leers.

Mingyu has to fight the urge to bury his red face and run away but sighs, "Yes Jeonghan, even if you want me to...hurt you. At least," he coughs, looking away. "At least not yet anyways."

Jeonghan's jaw drops and suddenly they're both wearing far too much clothing. He reaches for Mingyu's shirt and pulls up until it's rucked in Mingyu's armpits. Mingyu is so shocked by Jeonghan's sudden actions that Jeonghan has to physically raise Mingyu's arms to pull the shirt off.

He reaches for Mingyu's belt and quickly unfastens it, pulling it out and looking at it forlornly for a moment before mumbling _another time_ and moving to work on Mingyu's zipper. He tugs down at Mingyu's pants and internally bemoans his boyfriend's mile long legs, kneeling down to take Mingyu's pants off leg by leg, pressing hot kisses to Mingyu's thighs on the way down.

Jeonghan looks up at Mingyu once he's taken his pants off both feet and sighs happily, "Now _this_ is a view," he looks straight to Mingyu's crotch. He reaches for the waistband of Mingyu's briefs and pulls it slowly so more and more of Mingyu's happy trail is visible, his pupils darkening the more of Mingyu's skin comes in view.

"Wait, wait just a second," Mingyu gasps, willing his dick to behave for just a fucking second. The hungry look in Jeonghan's eyes is going cause this to end way too quickly and he wants to do what he set out to do. "I don't know if I'll be able to last if you...you know, and I wanted to try and... _you_ _know_...with you."

"A man of few words, Kim Mingyu." Jeonghan snickers. "Are you sure I can't have a little taste? Just one?"

Mingyu resolves not to look down, but the pout he hears has him take one glance down and he immediately shoots his head back up, cursing his own weakness.

Jeonghan has one hand on his own crotch, palming at his dick and the other is slowly unbuttoning his shirt. It seems Mingyu is just as weak to the sight of Jeonghan's soft skin because he quickly nods.

"Maybe...maybe just one taste," he chokes out. "If that's what you want."

Jeonghan grins devilishly as he pulls Mingyu's underwear down in one tug, his cock slapping against his stomach. Mingyu quickly steps out of them and has to fight the urge to cover himself up.

"Aren't you so pretty," Jeonghan croons as he reaches for Mingyu's cock. "Already so hard, just for me, hmm?"

He scoots forward and slowly jacks Mingyu's cock, twisting his wrist at the head in the way he knows Mingyu likes. He's rewarded with a breathy whine and smiles before leaning forward and giving a soft kitten lick to the head, lapping up the precome there.

Mingyu's hands are clenched in fists at his sides, his hands going white from the pressure and Jeonghan sighs before grabbing a hand and placing it at the base of his head. He silently waits for Mingyu to get the picture and tangle his fingers in his hair.

When Jeonghan feels the tentative tugging at the base of his skull, he hums happily and leans back down, taking Mingyu further into his mouth this time.

He has to remember to breathe through his nose as he takes Mingyu in inch by inch until he feels Mingyu's head hitting the back of his throat. One of the few perks of people seeing him as nothing more than a warm body is that he learned how to relax his gag reflex at an early age. He waits a moment for his throat to relax and looks up at Mingyu, savoring how one he looks. Unfortunately Mingyu is biting one of his knuckles, trying his hardest not to make a sound.

 _Well_ _that_ _won't_ _do_ , Jeonghan thinks.

He slowly pulls off until Mingyu's cock is only connected to Jeonghan's mouth by a string of saliva connecting the two. He reaches up and rubs at Mingyu's cock again before resting it on his face, feeling the precome drool onto his cheek.

"Look at me, Mingyu," he says, fully aware that Mingyu could nut in his eye at any moment.

Mingyu shakes his head profusely, his face redder than a cherry. He knows damn well that the second he looks down he'll lose it. There's no way he's letting the night end so quickly this time.

He manages to find his voice and chokes out, "You said you just w-wanted a taste."

Jeonghan pulls back, letting Mingyu's dick slide off his face. He slowly gets to his feet and stands at his full height, waiting for Mingyu to look at him.

Mingyu manages to pry an eye open and sees Jeonghan staring at him with unmasked hunger. He almost passes out when he sees a dried splotch of his own come on Jeonghan's face but he knows if he mentions it Jeonghan will do something like lick it off and then Mingyu really will be done for.

Mingyu opens the other eye and tries to say something, anything, but Jeonghan just holds his gaze as he begins stripping. Mingyu feels the heat in their room shoot up at least 100 degrees and wonders how Jeonghan isn't as out of breath as he is right now.

Once his shirt is off, Jeonghan takes a moment to run his hands across his chest, hissing slightly when he runs over a sensitive nipple. He makes sure Mingyu is watching as he sticks to fingers in his mouth before trailing them down his body and rubbing them over his now erect nipple, pinching and pulling at it.

"Jeonghan," Mingyu moans quietly. " _Please_."

"Please what?" Stop, start, do something? Jeonghan seems to understand clearly even if Mingyu himself doesn't and pulls off his shorts, not dragging the process out any longer than necessary.

He bends over to place them with his discarded shirt and Mingyu about chokes when he sees the underwear Jeonghan is wearing. He silently wonders where in the _hell_ he's been hiding them because Mingyu would fucking remember washing a black lace  _thong_ in the laundry, that's for sure.

Jeonghan looks back, smiling wickedly at Mingyu's gob-smacked expression.

"Do you like them?" he asks, pushing his ass out slightly.

All Mingyu can do is nod, his eyes glued to the fabric, the way it perfectly frames Jeonghan's tight ass.

Jeonghan, still bent over, turns around completely so Mingyu has an uninterrupted view of his ass. He rests a hand on his knee and looks back, beckoning at Mingyu with the other hand.

Mingyu takes an aborted step forward and Jeonghan has to reach back to grab his hand, pulling him close.

Once Mingyu's crotch is less than an inch from Jeonghan's ass, he reaches back and grabs Mingyu's cock and rubs it against his clothed ass crack, drinking up Mingyu's choked off moans. The drag of Mingyu's cock against his flimsy underwear has him quickly filling in his cock and spilling out of said underwear. Jeonghan bends over further and reaches with one hand to pull his cheek open and uses the hand still holding Mingyu's cock to rub against his hole, the fabric of the thong doing nothing to hide it.

Mingyu full body shudders and Jeonghan knows it's only a matter of time before he comes all over Jeonghan's ass. Under any other circumstances, this wouldn't be a problem, but today Jeonghan wants to get stuffed.

He lets Mingyu go and takes half a step forward before reaching for the waistband of the thong and slowly pulling it down. He widens his stance and bends further forward so Mingyu can clearly see his hole as he pulls his panties off and lets them drop to the floor.

Mingyu's heavy panting as stopped and for a moment Jeonghan's worried he actually killed his boyfriend, but he looks back and sees Mingyu with one hand covering his mouth while the other quickly strips his angry looking red cock.

Jeonghan can't help but puff up with pride at that.

However, he can't let Mingyu come just yet, not after how long Jeonghan's  been dreaming of this moment.

He straightens up and turns around, walking toward Mingyu who steps back for every step Jeonghan takes forward. Soon Mingyu's legs hit the back of his bed and he falls back, Jeonghan looming over him. Mingyu gulps and scoots further on the bed, spreading his legs so Jeonghan can settle in between them.

"Don't move," Jeonghan winks before heading for the closet and pulling out the shoebox that Mingyu shamefully hides his sex contraband in.

"I still can't believe you have this," Jeonghan chuckles, looking for the lube he bought for Mingyu last month.

"It's for safety," Mingyu groans, pulling a pillow over his face.

"Whatever you say," Jeonghan laughs airily before letting out a quiet _aha!_ once he finds the condoms underneath a thick layer of tissues.

He quickly puts the shoebox back in the darkest corner of the closet and comes back, tossing the lube on the bed.

Mingyu pulls the pillow back enough to see Jeonghan smiling down at him and his heart does somersaults in his chest.

"Did you know that I love you?"

Jeonghan gasps dramatically, dropping the condom in his hand.

"You do?"

Mingyu chuckles at his boyfriend's antics and nods enthusiastically.

"Oh my, Kim Mingyu! Take me now!" he cries, throwing himself on the bed next to Mingyu. "Mama will be so happy now that I found a proper gentleman to make me a _real_ woman!"

Mingyu giggles at Jeonghan's high pitched voice and hides behind the pillow again. Honestly, when did he get so lucky?

Jeonghan reaches up and pulls the pillow down so he can see Mingyu's face and smiles softly.

"Did you know that I love you too?"

Mingyu's heart fills and he tosses the pillow aside in favor of pulling Jeonghan close and resting their foreheads together.

"I do," Mingyu says.

He pulls Jeonghan on top of him and spreads his legs for Jeonghan to settle in, completely content on laying together like this until the end of time.

However, it seems his dick has other plans in mind. He got soft while Jeonghan was rooting through his safety box, but it seems Jeonghan naked in top of him is enough to get him ready to go in no time.

He leans up to kiss Jeonghan, swallowing the sweet and breathy moans he lets out as Mingyu trails his hands up and down Jeonghan's back before resting at the base of his spine. He lightly teases a finger at the Jeonghan's tailbone before pulling back.

"Are we really gonna do this?" he asks, tucking Jeonghan's hair behind his ear.

Jeonghan responds with a soft kiss before rolling off Mingyu and searching for the discarded bottle of lube.

He looks up and sees Mingyu sitting up, looking as nervous as he's ever seen him, but not scared. He's ready for this.

"Alright," Jeonghan says once he locates both the lube and the condom. "Clearly your dick isn't gonna fit in my ass without a little help. That's where this comes in," he says, shaking the bottle of lube in his hand. "You're gonna need to get a few fingers in me, one at a time, before I'll be ready to take you. It might freak you out and it's gonna be uncomfortable for me at first, but I'll tell you if I want you to stop. You just need to trust me, okay?"

Mingyu nods slowly and reaches for the bottle of lube, feeling its weight in his hand.

"You're sure it won't hurt you?" he asks.

"I'm positive. I've done this before so I know what to expect, plus I know you would never hurt me."

Jeonghan lays down in the center of the bed while Mingyu shuffles to his feet and says a quick prayer that he won't royally fuck things up.

Once Jeonghan has a pillow placed under his lower back, he crooks for Mingyu to come closer.

"Start slow with one finger, okay? There's no rush here," he smiles reassuringly.

Mingyu nods, smiling in what he hopes was an equally reassuring manner.

He fiddles with the tube of the lid before finally flipping it open and pouring some of it in the palm of his hand. It's wetter than he imagined, more watery. He dips a finger in and watches as it slides down his finger, wetting the digit down to the webbing of his hand.

 _Here goes nothing_ , he thinks and reaches out to Jeonghan's ass, rubbing the tip of his finger tentatively around the rim, just trying to get used to being down here in the first place.

"Is this okay?" he asks nervously.

Jeonghan nods, "You can put it in me to the first knuckle if you're ready. It'll give me a chance to adjust to it."

Mingyu nods and takes a deep breath before pushing his finger past Jeonghan's inner muscles. He gasps at the feeling of Jeonghan's asshole fluttering around his one finger and he has to try not to imagine what that would feel like on his cock.

Slowly, he moves the one knuckle around infinitesimally, gauging Jeonghan's reaction as he does.

Jeonghan nods again, rubbing a hand across Mingyu's bicep.

Mingyu takes it as an okay to proceed and pushes his pointer finger the rest of the way until he has an entire finger inside Jeonghan.

It feels so, well, _weird_ for lack of a better word.

It's hot and kinda feels like the roof of someone's mouth, but infinitely tighter.

He looks up and sees Jeonghan's eyebrows furrowed and worries that he's doing something wrong. He's about to pull his finger out when Jeonghan notices and stops him.

"Trust me, you yanking your finger out of me right now would probably do more harm than good," he snorts. "You're doing fine Mingyu, I'm just getting used to you inside me."

Mingyu's mouth waters at the thought and he curses himself for being so susceptible to Jeonghan's words.

He takes his cue from Jeonghan's words though and begins to slowly move his finger in and out, testing the waters. Jeonghan seems to like it from the way he's breathing a bit heavier and Mingyu feels immensely relieved. He's finally doing something right.

"Let me know when you want another," he says softly.

Jeonghan groans inwardly, Mingyu is so _good_.  Someone like Jeonghan doesn't deserve someone as kind as Mingyu, but he'll fight like hell to earn the right to love him like he deserves.

"I think - _oh_ \- I can take another," he huffs as Mingyu crooks his finger slightly.

Mingyu nods and slowly pulls his finger out before lubing up both his pointer and middle finger and sliding them both back in, careful not to go too fast just yet.

He waits until the pained look on Jeonghan's face fades before slowly rocking his fingers in and out and a constant, slow pace. When he hears Jeonghan keen and throw his head back he figures he must have found that spot inside him that makes all this pain worth it. He slowly scissors his fingers while always remembering to come back to Jeonghan's prostate and rub his fingers over it.

He feels confident to speed his actions when Jeonghan starts squirming on his fingers and pants at him for _more_ , _faster_ _please_.

Who is he to say no to such a beautiful man?

He angles his fingers up on every other stroke, passing Jeonghan's prostate but not directly hitting it. It might be cruel but Jeonghan was wearing a fucking _thong_ earlier so Mingyu figures it's karma. He makes a mental note to ask about those panties later when all is said and done. He has a lot of questions.

He's startled out of his thoughts by Jeonghan's cries.

"Another, Gyu, I'm almost ready. One more, please."

Mingyu gapes a moment before nodding and pouring lube on his ring finger and slowly sliding it in with his other digits.

This time Jeonghan openly groans at the stretch and Mingyu almost apologizes before he heart what Jeonghan's slowly chanting.

"...feel so good in me - _fuck_ \- so full, oh god Mingyu, yes."

If Mingyu wasn't hard enough to cut glass before, he is now.

He works Jeonghan out with his fingers, this time maintaining a constant rhythm of hitting his prostate while also stretching his fingers ever so slightly. He knows three fingers must feel like a lot, but he's not exactly small down there and he knows if he's ever gonna fit, Jeonghan needs to be stretched more.

Mingyu feels sweat prickling at the base of his neck and feels it trail down his muscled back. Jeonghan seems to be as hot as he is because sweat is starting to collect in the dip of his collarbone and he's powerless not to lean forward and lap at it, savoring in its salty tang.

He looks up and sees Jeonghan looking beyond blissed out and can't help but lean up and kiss his lips, worn red from Jeonghan biting them.

Jeonghan reaches up and pulls Mingyu closer while simultaneously fucking himself against Mingyu's fingers. Mingyu rests his forehead against Jeonghan's forehead and looks him in the eye as he crooks his fingers and aims for Jeonghan's prostate with each stroke. Jeonghan cries and squirms but maintains eye contact, his pupils so large his normally warm brown eyes are almost completely black.

"I'm ready, Mingyu," Jeonghan moans into his mouth. "I need you inside me now."

Mingyu doesn't even question him, just nods and reaches for the condom by the pillow.

He slowly pulls his fingers out and tries to ignore Jeonghan's sight hiss of discomfort.

He lubes up his cock and is about to push in before he stops and looks up.

"How do you want me?"

Jeonghan seems at a loss for words before beckoning Mingyu up towards the head of the bed with him. He pulls Mingyu down beside him and turns on his side so Mingyu is spooning him before reaching for Mingyu's arm and pulling it protectively across his chest. When Jeonghan pulls one of Mingyu's legs in between his own and pushes his ass against Mingyu's crotch, Mingyu takes the hint and guides his cock to Jeonghan's ass and slowly pushes in.

No matter how much stretching he did, Jeonghan still feels tight like a vice and Mingyu has to lean down and bite at the meat of Jeonghan's shoulder so he doesn't scream at the sensation of being inside someone for the first time. He tries to suck and soothe at it with his tongue but Mingyu knows there'll be a fat bruise there come morning. He just can't find it in himself to feel remorseful at it.

Inch by inch, Mingyu feels hotter and hotter until he's fully seated in Jeonghan and can hardly breathe. He doesn't realize he's shaking until he feels Jeonghan rubbing his arm and whispering that he's okay, that it's okay.

Mingyu unclenches his fist and scurries his hand across Jeonghan's chest until he lands right over Jeonghan's heart, using the steady beat as his tether. So long as he hears that, feels the proof of Jeonghan underneath him, he'll be fine.

"Mingyu, please," Jeonghan moans eventually. "I need you to move."

Mingyu moans before pulling out halfway and slamming back in, groaning from deep in his gut at the wave of pleasure that comes over him.

He continues pistoning his hips forward, the slaps of his balls against Jeonghan's ass acting as a metronome that's keeping time of their lovemaking.

Mingyu quickly falls into a rhythm and angles his hips just so he maintains an almost constant assault on Jeonghan's prostate.

Jeonghan's moans get louder and louder the harder Mingyu thrusts until Mingyu is convinced he's going to go deaf. If the last thing he ever hears is Jeonghan's cries of pleasure, he won't even be upset with it.

"Mingyu, please," he cries. "I'm gonna come soon."

Mingyu reaches down to stroke his cock but Jeonghan swats it away.

"No," he continues, "I wanna ride you. I wanna ride you and look at you when I come."

Mingyu stills hips and has to fight to remember how to fucking _speak_ , choosing to enthusiastically nod until the words come back to him.

He holds onto the condom as he slowly pulls out and lays down, trying to calm his breaths.

The moment is over quickly as Jeonghan swings his leg over Mingyu and positions his ass right above Mingyu's crotch. He uses one hand on Mingyu's chest as leverage as he reaches back and guides Mingyu's cock into his ass again, sighing contentedly as he slides down on it.

"God I love this feeling," he whispers. "So _full_."

Mingyu suddenly regrets letting Jeonghan ride him because there's no way he can hide his face now when Jeonghan says something like _that._

He waits a moment for Jeonghan to get comfortable again before slowly thrusting up into Jeonghan's wet heat before Jeonghan chuckles and pushes him down with one hand.

Mingyu feels confused but stops, wondering what Jeonghan's thinking.

Before he can ask, Jeonghan smiles at him in a way he's come to associate with trouble and earth-shattering orgasms, in that order.

"Let me," he says simply before rising almost completely off Mingyu's dick and then slamming himself back down.

A groan punches its way out of Mingyu and he grabs Jeonghan's hips so he doesn't rip his own hair out. _God,_ Jeonghan's so fucking _good_ at this.

Mingyu can only hope to keep up with the relentless pace Jeonghan's set, fucking himself on Mingyu's cock so hard he can likely see stars.

Jeonghan leans forward and plants his forearms on Mingyu's chest, changing the angle and allowing Mingyu to raise his hips and pound into Jeonghan like he's wanted to do this whole time.

One particular thrust throws Jeonghan bodily on top of Mingyu and all he can do is hold on tight as Mingyu wraps his arms around Jeonghan and fucks him as hard as he can, his orgasm so close he can practically taste it.

He won't come until Jeonghan does, though. He might not be as experienced in sex as Jeonghan but he knows it's just common courtesy to get your partner off before yourself.

He reaches between them to get a hand around Jeonghan's leaking cock and wants to live forever in the relieved wail Jeonghan lets out.

"Yes - _fuck_ \- Mingyu. Please, let me come with you in me - oh _yes_ \- please."

Mingyu never has been able to say no to Jeonghan.

He jacks Jeonghan off quick as he can, tightening his grip ever so slightly like he remembers Jeonghan likes and is rewarded by Jeonghan pushing himself upright and fucking himself on Mingyu's cock as fast as he can as if he's physically chasing his orgasm. It only takes a handful more strokes before Jeonghan is coming all over himself, crying as Mingyu milks him for every last drop.

Once Jeonghan slumps forward, boneless and sated, Mingyu makes quick work of his own orgasm and thrusts into Jeonghan's tight ass once, twice, three more times until he's spilling and filling up the condom.

Jeonghan lets out a soft moan and chuckles, "I wish I could feel that in me."

Mingyu weakly laughs at how incorrigible his boyfriend is before slowly starting to pull out, wincing alongside Jeonghan.

He lets out a quiet apology before tying off the condom and tossing it in the direction of the trashcan.

"God," he exclaims softly. "Is it _always_ like that?"

Jeonghan laughs as he curls into Mingyu's side, mindful of his still sensitive cock.

"Only when it's with someone you love."

"Wow...I must be better than I thought," Mingyu says, his voice heavy with mock amazement. "If I got you to say something _that_ embarrassing, I must have the most powerful penis on the _planet_." He pulls Jeonghan tight as he tries to roll away and continues, "No really, this is amazing. I can't believe I lived this whole time without knowing that I have a magic penis."

"You are literally the worst person I have ever met," Jeonghan groans loudly. "I'm trying to bask in the afterglow here."

Mingyu looks down at his disgruntled lover and lets out a deep belly laugh, shaking Jeonghan alongside him.

"God, I love you so much," he says before leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss to Jeonghan's lips.

"Well don't let it go to your _magic penis_ ," he jokes. "But I love you too."

Mingyu chuckles and pulls Jeonghan against him.

It might not have gone to his penis, but he makes sure to keep those three little words in his heart for as long as he can.

~

Mingyu's walking to class while keeping an eye out for Jeonghan from the other day. He doesn't know their schedule but they apparently have class around the same time that Mingyu is on campus, so he has to be hyper vigilant.

The last thing he wants is to run into the person he compared to a pokemon. He thinks he might die of secondhand embarrassment all over again.

He manages to make it all the way to the library without anybody noticing him, so he thinks he's finally safe and can relax.

"Hey, Kim Mingyu!"

Mingyu freezes.

He knows that voice.

He turns around and lo and behold, Yoon Jeonghan is running up towards him, looking fucking beautiful as always.

Jeonghan waves and Mingyu reluctantly raises his hand and waves back. Mingyu feels like it's only fair to meet Jeonghan halfway since they took the time to literally run to find him, so he walks out from underneath the awning of the library into the sun. He has to squint and he's not all that sure it's because of the bright sun, but more because of the actual ray of sunshine currently smiling at Mingyu like he just gave him one billion won.

"I wasn't sure it was you," Jeonghan pants out. "But I recognized your backpack and I couldn't let an opportunity to talk to you again pass me up."

"My backpack?" Mingyu asks slowly. Because of course that's what he chooses to focus on, not the fact that Jeonghan was looking for him and actually wanted to talk to him.

Jeonghan smiles and nods at the bag slung over Mingyu's shoulder.

"It's purple. That's my favorite color."

Mingyu feels his face heating up for no real reason and nods shyly.

"I actually can't stay and talk," Jeonghan laughs sheepishly. "I've got class across campus in like 10 minutes but I saw you and I had to come by and give you my number because I'd really like to talk to you one of these days when neither of us need to run away immediately afterwards."

Mingyu must be hearing things because it seems like Jeonghan wants his number. For romantic reasons.

They're looking at Mingyu expectantly, and a bit nervously now that Mingyu sees it. What the fuck are _they_  nervous about? Mingyu is talking to the human embodiment of the praise hands emoji, he should be the one wringing his hands here!

The giddy smile seems to slowly slide off of Jeonghan's face and Mingyu truly feels like he just kicked a fucking puppy.

"Unless," they clear their throat. "Unless I misread things the other day? In which case I'm really sorry, this must be really awkward for you."

They move to leave and Mingyu all but shouts his phone number at the top of his lungs.

Jeonghan whips around, looking equal parts concerned and delighted.

Mingyu drops his head to hide his blush and coughs out, "That's....that's me. My number, I mean."

Jeonghan's face breaks out in their fucking squirtle smile and Mingyu feels his heart trying to fight its way out of his chest, but he manages to calm down enough to reach into his backpack for a pen.

He tentatively reaches out a shaking hand and grabs Jeonghan's wrist, willfully ignoring the look of shock on their face in favor of nervously writing his number down on Jeonghan's ridiculously soft hand. (Because shouting a phone number at someone isn't usually the right way to make sure they remember it. Mingyu can only hope nobody around heard him yelling and that he won't get any weird texts tonight.)

Jeonghan looks down at the still wet ink on their hand and reaches for the pen before scribbling their number down on Mingyu's clammy hand. Mingyu makes a note to immediately save it to his phone because he'll be goddamned if he loses the second chance life gave him because of some fucking sweaty hands.

"I better get going otherwise I'll be late, but text me later, okay?" Jeonghan asks, walking backwards towards where they ran from.

Mingyu nods and waves Jeonghan off, but Jeonghan isn't satisfied yet.

"Promise you will!" they shout, now halfway across the quad.

Mingyu looks around at the people around who are now watching the exchange between them and gulps nervously. Jeonghan is clearly waiting for an answer and Mingyu laughs nervously before cupping his hands around his mouth.

"I promise I'll text you!"

"Tonight!" Jeonghan prompts.

"Tonight!" Mingyu agrees, his face heating up as the few stragglers around him start to whistle and clap at his declaration, his promise.

Yoon Jeonghan already has Mingyu making a fool of himself in public and it's only the second time they've ever spoken.

Mingyu just knows this beautiful angel is no good, but he can't help but look forward to texting them tonight.

He shakes his head as he heads to the library to finally get some studying done like he intended on in the first place.

 _It probably won't go anywhere_ , he thinks.

Still, what's the harm in one innocent text?

**Author's Note:**

> yall: uh didnt you say you dont stan svt what are you doing with a 10k gyuhan  
> me: *flips a table and runs outta here*
> 
> quick note:  
> \- jeonghan is nonbinary and goes by they/them in public for the most part but prefers mingyu to call him he/him in private bc he enjoys embracing his masculinity when its just the two of them which is why in the scenes where they just met mingyu refers to jeonghan as "they/them" but switches to "he/him" when theyre at home together  
> -plus jeonghan presents himself in a very androgynous/gender neutral manner and mingyu isnt abt to make any assumptions, so he sticks with they to be safe and lo and behold! thats what jeonghan identifies as!


End file.
